


Opps, Wrong Message!

by tigerlily19



Category: TharnType the Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, No Incest, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, You Have Been Warned, step-father/step-son, they're in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:48:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24339172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigerlily19/pseuds/tigerlily19
Summary: Where Gulf thought he sent his nude to his sex friend but ended up sending it to his stepfather.Warning:This story contain Stepfather!Mew and Stepson!Gulf. If you're not comfortable with this setting, please do not read this.
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Comments: 2
Kudos: 121





	Opps, Wrong Message!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello peeps and how are you? Im back with new fanfic. Before I forgot, Happy Eid Mubarak to my readers who are celebrating it hihihi I hope this fanfic will further brighten up your day. Please dont forget to take care of your health ~ As usual, your comments are welcome here and if you want to idk dm me or something, you can find me at twitter @/athenamgs. hihihi Thank you and please enjoy!
> 
> btw, please imagine Gulf in this hihihi https://www.amazon.com/Clearance-Lingerie-Jiayit-Underwear-Enhance/dp/B07GFF5QTM?th=1

The sun was blazing hot outside but none of the people at Thailand bothered about it because they were used to it. The weather at Thailand had always been crazy hot most of the time. If it was raining, it was a blessing, well, for most people of course.

At time like this, workers who worked at the office were fighting with their time as they were closing to the time when they were supposed to went home. As for students, whatever the lecturer said at the front of the class doesn’t matter because they were too sleepy to understand shit anymore.

But there was one kid who was still in bed, not caring about the whole world.

Gulf opened his eyes and groan at the sun ray hitting his face. He turned to his side to avoid the ray and open his eyes wider, looking at the clock at his nightstand and groan for the second time when he saw it was only 4 pm.

“Fucking damn it. Why am I awake now? It’s too fucking early.” He said and rubbed his face angrily and bounced a few times on his bed to throw tantrum to himself. Yes, you heard him right. 4 pm for him was too fucking early. He was usually awake at 5 or 6 pm when both his mother and his stepfather were almost home.

His ass twitched at the thought of his stepfather. That sexy man. He didn’t know where the fuck did his mother found him or meet him but damn, he was smoking hot. His name was Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat. Worked as a lawyer at some firm he didn’t know (more like he didn’t care) and he fitted his type so much. He exuded so much power in his every move that it made Gulf want to kneel and worship his every step. And his body, fuck, he would definitely let him destroy him.

That man was tall, almost tall as him, with a nice amount of muscles on his body that made him looked even taller and broader. His face was carved by the gods, he swore. With nice smooth skin, sharp jawline, high cheekbone, prominent nose and his eyes. Fuck his eyes made Gulf lost his sanity most of the time when he stared right into it and don’t forget his lips. He really wanted to taste it, to kiss those kissable lips so bad, at least once in his lifetime. Call him pervert but who doesn’t want to kiss a walking god?

All of those things would be a turn off if his package isn’t big, but that man really was gifted by the gods because even his dick was big. Well, he never saw them hard but seeing him over his pants, he could estimate that the older man was at least 7 inch long. He sucked dicks since he was 16 so of course he knew how big a person was based on his bulge.

Overall, that man could rival Dionysius and he could make even Zeus kneel at him. Like literally.

He felt horny at the thought of his stepfather and he sighed. He sluggishly took his phone from the nightstand and looked at his sex friends list because he needed something in his ass that was not his stepfather. Like two seconds ago.

“Too vanilla, too rough, too clingy, too buff. Fuck why do it even have sex with them? Am I too desperate at that time?” He asked himself disgustingly, but his eyes lit up when he saw a name that had body quite similar to his stepfather.

“Maybe I should give him pretty pictures? I knew he like me wearing some pretty things.” Gulf pondered for a bit and smiled when he had made up his mind. He walked to his closet and find a cute black lingerie.

It was one of his favourite lingerie because at how comfortable it was. It was lacy except the crotch area where it had black fabric covering it. It also had lacy thigh straps at the side which will highlight his strong thighs but what made it more interesting was that the ass side was totally bare. It was a definition of business at the front, party at the back.

He changed to it and looked at his reflection on his mirror and smiled approvingly. His lower body looked good and he was confident and proud of it. He guessed it was because of years of training football that he has nicely shaped thigh and perky ass as compared to his other friends.

He was satisfied with his look and walked towards the bed and lied down. He opened his phone’s camera and posed for a few times. He laughed coyly while choosing pictures for his partner and after a while, he chose the sexiest of all and he didn’t even think twice before sending the pictures to the person.

Oh, this will make that guy came running to him alright.

.

Gulf put his bowl of finished noodle down when he heard the gate was opened and looked at the clock on the wall.

 _5 sharp? Too fucking early for someone to actually arrive at home._ He thought but continued to walk to the sink to wash his dishes. He heard the front door was opened and closed harshly.

 _Did someone left something or?_ He thought again and dried his hands on the towel near the kitchen counter and saw his stepfather entered the kitchen on his peripheral vision.

“Oh, hey dad! You’re home early.” He chirped happily and walked to the fridge to fish some juice but when he saw that the older man didn’t move and didn’t reply him, he turned and look at the older man but what he saw made his breath hitched.

His stepfather was looking at him like a predator looking at his prey, ready to strike any time. His pupils were dilated, and he was breathing heavily as if trying to contain himself from something and it made him shiver.

“Dad? Are you okay? You didn’t look good?” He asked moved towards the older man, abandoning his juice and with every move he made, the latter would follow him with his eyes. He reached the older man and when he raised his hand to his stepfather’s forehead, he was stopped by a hand holding onto his wrist tightly. The grip was tight that he winched at the pain.

“Ow dad, why? If you didn’t like it, you don’t have to hold my wrist like that. God damn it. Let me go.” He said while trying to break his wrist free. His stepfather loosened his gripped but didn’t let him go as Gulf wished he did.

“You still have time to fake your innocence in front of me, Gulf?” Mew asked and it made Gulf stop struggling because _what the fuck?_

Gulf thought hard for a few seconds and he never expose any of his shameless self to both his mom and his stepfather. He never let them see any marks on his body whenever he had sex so how did he knew?

He widened his innocent eyes and looked at the older man, hoping that it will work just like how it worked whenever he used them to other people. “I don’t understand what you’re talking about dad. What fake innocent?” He asked, and the older man smirked as a reply and took his phone out.

He scrolled through something and when he found the thing that he was searching for and showed it to Gulf. Gulf’s face paled when he saw what was on the older man’s phone. It was the exact same picture that he had been sending to his sex friend and he didn’t know how it reached this person. Or did he sent it to the wrong person?

“This is exactly the thing I was talking about. So, you think you can just send me this when I am in a middle of a meeting? Did you enjoy making men hard while looking at your slutty picture?” He asked sternly and Gulf swore that his knees were almost gave up because of the tone that the older man was using was fucking sexy.

“Dad, I swear that wasn’t me.” He tried to break free from his stepfather, but the older man still won’t let him go. In fact, he suddenly pulled him to his solid body.

“If it wasn’t you than who was that? You send them to my number using your number. Clearly it was yours.” He whispered seductively to the younger male’s ears and Gulf shuddered at the sexy voice. Fuck he really want this man to fuck him hard right now, but he didn’t think that was the best idea.

“If I touch your ass right now, I bet there won’t be anything under there seeing how the lingerie only covers the front. Should I give it a try?” He asked teasingly and Gulf’s eyes watered at how provocating that was but in the same time he didn’t want to expose himself like this.

He looked up at the older man and gave him his best puppy eyes to encourage the older man to let him go but the more tears covering his eyes, the more dilated the latter’s pupils are.

“Fuck don’t look at me like that baby. You don’t know how hard I am trying to contain myself right now, but the love of my life wore something so fucking slutty, I can’t control myself okay?” Mew let out a growl and Gulf’s breath hitched because did he hear it right? His stepfather loved - him?

“D-dad. You love me?” He asked shyly, still staring at those hungry eyes that came to love so much while his hands still on the older man’s shoulder, trying to avoid himself from falling because his knees were shaking at the moment.

Mew halt his movement and looked at his stepson’s beautiful face before making a move. He kissed the younger male’s forehead, leaving warm lingering feeling that made Gulf blushed beautifully.

“We should have told you before your mom and I got married but it’s too late. To answer your question, yes Gulf. The one I was in love with is _you_ , not your mother. And don’t you worry, your mother knew about this too.” He answered honestly and it made Gulf ponder a bit.

“Wait I don’t understand it. If you don’t love my mother, then why marry her? Why not marry me? Wait, I’m too young for that but that’s not the point. And I’m not fucking you if you fucked my mom.” He said sternly and struggled to break away again, but Mew pulled him to a tight hug and kissed his face repeatedly.

“I’ll tell you the story later okay? And I won’t fuck anyone who isn’t the one that I love. I was waiting for the best time to tell you about this issue but seeing you send me those pictures, I guess today was the great time.” He said after making the younger man squealed with his kisses and they both stared at each other for a couple of seconds before Gulf pulled Mew for a kiss, not caring about this man was his stepfather.

The kiss was slow and sweet, as it was their first time kissing each other but despite being their first kiss, they moved in perfect harmony, in perfect sync, as if they had been kissing for years. They pulled away from after a few seconds and smiled to each other.

“Do you trust me now that you’re the only person that I love?” Mew asked and Gulf nodded happily, smiling so brightly to the older man and the latter felt squeeze in his chest and pulled the younger male for another kiss.

Gulf wrapped his arms around the older man’s shoulder and the latter hands move from his back to his lower back before groping his ass and groaned into the kiss.

“Fuck, I knew you have pretty ass, but I didn’t know you have a _solid_ pretty ass.” He said and Gulf moaned when he felt the hands were squeezing his ass so hard.

“I always look at your ass every time you walk in front of me and I swear if not for the fact that you’re my stepson, I would have eat you up a long time ago.” Mew said seductively while licking and biting Gulf’s sensitive ear while his hands didn’t stop groping the younger’s ass.

“Dad, fuck I like it when you play with my ass.” Gulf said while humping his crotch to the older man’s and he felt the beast getting harder and harder every second.

“What did you say? You like it when I played with your ass? What would you prefer baby? With my fingers or with my dick?” Mew asked his stepson and the younger man let out a sexy mewl and Mew swore by the gods that it made his dick even harder than it had already have.

Gulf hid his face on the older man’s shoulder and bite it hard, earning a growl from the latter. Mew pulled the former’s hair and made him looked at him, staring at those beautiful orbs before kissing the younger male’s forehead.

“Turn around on the kitchen counter and show me your ass.” He commanded Gulf and being a good boy he is, moved to the kitchen counter obediently, bend a bit and started to remove his loose basketball shorts slowly, giving a mini strip show to the older man. He leaned to the counter while arching his back, showing off his beautiful curve and he heard a low groan coming from behind him.

Gulf turned his head to look at the older man and he saw deep like hunger in those beautiful eyes and he was so turned on that his dick was leaking precum. He stared at Mew and begged him using his eyes. He wanted the older man to touch him, to fuck him hard now that he knew the truth.

Mew close his distance from the boy and touched the latter’s bare ass with him palm, feeling the warm and smooth skin on his palm. He continued to squeeze both of the cheeks hard, earning soft gasp from the pretty boy.

“Daddy that feels so good. I like it when your big palm playing with my cheeks.” Gulf said seductively and moaned when he felt more pressure on his ass. He felt the older man kneed his ass like he was playing with a dough, as if trying to make it soft.

Mew continued to play with the younger male’s cheeks for a few more times before he spread them apart and he was presented with the most beautiful hole that he had ever seen in his entire life. It was light brown in colour, matching Gulf’s original skin colour and it was cute, too small and delicate and if he didn’t know, he would think that this place was never been penetrated before.

At the thought of someone had already fucked this hole, he dove right onto it and when his tongue touched the warm skin, he moaned at the taste because fuck, not only it was beautiful but also taste good. It tasted so fresh with a hint of soap, probably because Gulf had taken a shower before he arrived home. He kept on licking the cute hole and he heard Gulf moaned with every lick he gave.

“Daddy please. Not just licking.” Gulf begged and Mew felt like he wanted to give the whole world to this boy with just his beg and he complied. He started to prod the tight muscle and slipped his tongue inside.

Gulf moaned sexily when the older man tongue fucked him. He reached to the latter’s hair and gripped it, feeling overwhelmed when this was the first time he was being eaten out by someone.

“Fuck daddy that feels so good – hmm.” Gulf let out a wanton moan and he turned his head to look at the older man and his breath hitched at the view. With Mew’s face in between his ass cheek, and his piercings eyes stared directly at him made him wanted to just sell himself to the man and never interact with other man.

Mew suddenly stopped tongue fucked him, earning a low whine from Gulf and he stood up without breaking his eye contact with the younger male. He leaned his body to the boy and kissed the pouty lips hard, making Gulf gasp before relaxing and reciprocated the kiss eagerly. Mew sucked Gulf’s upper lips hard, earning soft moans from the pretty boy. He saw that as his chance and slipped his tongue into the warm cavern and explore it like he was a beast, hungry for food.

Gulf had to swallow the mixture of his and his stepfather’s saliva that was pooling in his mouth and he let the older man dominate the kiss while he followed him submissively. He felt the older man’s kiss was aggressive, as if trying to make up all the time he had wasted for not kissing him and Gulf let him have his ways. He loved the way Mew kissed him aggressively as if showing how the older man loved him the way he felt for him too.

Mew broke the kiss and looked at his stepson’s beautiful eyes and kissed his nose tenderly, conveying his love through that kiss and Gulf blushed at the kiss because damn he didn’t know this man was a romantic sap. Will he be able to survive at his romantic actions?

Gulf suddenly felt hard shaft on his ass, and he arched his back further and moved slowly, creating friction between his ass and his stepfather’s hard dick, earning low moan from the older man.

“Baby, fuck I really want to fuck you now. Damn it.” Mew confessed and Gulf chuckled at the older man’s confession. He stood up straight and turned his body completely towards Mew and switched their place so that the stepfather was trapped between him and the counter. Mew looked at the younger male questionably and Gulf only smirks before went down on his knees while his hands palming the obvious bulge that was growing hard every second.

“It’s so big. Will it able to enter me daddy?” Gulf asked in a cute and childish way while he nuzzled the bulge with his face, inhaling the musky male scent coming from it. Mew stared at his stepson in lust and caress the latter’s softly, urging whatever that he wanted to do.

“Of course baby. I’ll make sure it can enter you okay?” Mew said gently and Gulf looked up at him with his shiny eyes and nodded cutely. Mew wanted to say something, but words stuck in his throat when Gulf opened his zipper with his teeth, eyes never left his.

“Fuck baby that was too hot.” He said and Gulf’s face redden at the praise and he eager to please the older man more. He licked the clothed crotch and nipped at the head a bit, earning a low groan from Mew and without waiting anymore, Gulf pulled the older man’s briefs down with his hands and he was presented with the biggest and the prettiest dick that he had ever seen in his entire life.. He was right, this man was indeed a seven inches long, with an extra half inch. He scored a seven and a half inches dick!

“Fuck daddy I swear to god you are gifted as fuck. Even your dick is super good looking.” Gulf said and Mew chuckled at Gulf’s compliment.

“I took that as a com- “ he didn’t finish talking when Gulf took all of him in his mouth. Gulf hummed when Mew’s dick hit his tongue because damn, he tasted so good. With the salty taste of precum and also the natural taste of the older man made him want to savour this moment the best as he could.

Gulf licked the side of the dick without taking it out from his mouth and took it all until it hit the back of the throat. He liked the feeling of the stretch burn and also the feeling of his gag reflex when that thick dick hit his throat but by the sound of Mew’s moan and the way that the older man caresses the side his face, he knew the burn and the gag were worth it.

Gulf bobbed his head according to what he thought he liked and looked up to his stepfather and fuck he looked super hot. With his hair pushed back, revealing his smooth and white forehead, and his three top buttons was unbutton, showing off his toned upper chest. Only one word for him.

Damn.

But his eyes never left Gulf’s. Mew kept on looking at him with that lusty eyes that made Gulf’s dick twitch in anticipation. Gulf wanted to do more, but the older man clearly have other ideas in his mind and stopped Gulf by pulling his dick away from his eager mouth.

“Hold on baby. I wont last long if you blow me like that. How about daddy prepare you for my dick? Okay?” Mew coaxed the boy when he whined at the lost of the dick from his mouth and Gulf nodded slightly.

Gulf stood up and wanted to change his position so that he was the one against the counter but suddenly Mew lift him and placed him on the counter and swiftly nestled in between his legs. Gulf yelped but soon wrapped his legs around the older man’s waist and kissed the lonely lips eagerly, conveying his lust onto the kiss and Mew reciprocated the kiss with the same amount of eagerness.

“Suck my fingers baby. I want to finger you open. I want to make sure that you are all stretch out for my dick so that you won’t get hurt okay baby?” Mew said while shoving his two fingers into his stepson’s mouth and Gulf gladly took the fingers in and suck it, twirling his tongue on those fingers as how he would on a dick.

Mew can’t take it anymore by looking at those sinful mouth sucking his finger and took them out of that mouth before he slipped into the tight hole in between the perky ass. Gulf let out a soft moan when he felt something entering his hole and he relax himself to allow his stepfather’s fingers to enter him. He looked at the older man and nodded, signalling him that it was okay to move and Mew complied.

Mew moved his fingers in slow movement at first, taking his time to scissors Gulf but after a while, when he heard sexy moans coming from the pretty boy, he knew it was him who can’t take it anymore and latch his mouth to the younger male’s neck. He kissed that beautiful neck and left it with a few dark marks that he knew Gulf won’t be able to be covered even if he tried to. Not that he wanted the boy to cover them.

“Daddy please- ngh - more.” Gulf begged while wrapping his arms around the older man’s neck and Mew chuckled and decided that it’s time for the real show. He took a condom out of his back pocket (he purchased them before he reached home) and wore them on his dick. When he looked up from his dick, he saw his baby swallowing his saliva at the sight of his hard and angry dick and he can’t help letting out a chuckle that snapped the baby out of his daydream.

“Are you ready for my dick?” Mew said teasingly and Gulf nodded and Mew didn’t waste any time and align his dick onto the awaiting hole.

Gulf felt the tip entered him and he breathed slowly and tried relaxed his muscles in the same time, allowing the intruder to enter him fully. He tried to think of other things other than the burn of being stretch but when a thick dick entered him, he can’t help but to feel his hole opening for the older man’s dick.

Mew saw his uncomfortable face and kissed the tears away. “Are you okay baby? I’m all inside you. I’ll let you adjust first okay?” Gulf nodded and breath slowly, Mew’s heart squeezed at the thought of finally he was inside of his love, the one that he had been in love with since the first time he saw him.

“You can – hmm - move now.” Gulf said and Mew complied by moving slowly, testing the water. Gulf moaned at every thrust he made and Mew kissed the beautiful neck again, leaving more marks on it while Gulf wrapped his arms around his broad shoulder.

“Are you comfortable baby? Is this position okay?” Mew asked worriedly, and Gulf chuckled and kissed his lips tenderly.

“Yeah I’m okay. This is the first time I’m having sex on a kitchen’s counter. I guess there’s goes my kitchen virginity.” Gulf replied and Mew chuckled and continue to thrust harder inside the younger man now that he knew the boy was more than welcoming his every thrust.

“Fuck that’s so good daddy. Yeah right there.” Gulf said and it fuelled Mew even more when his love was feeling it from his dick and he thrusts harder, hitting the spot that Gulf loved so much. With every thrust he made, Gulf would let out sexy moans that send shivers down his spine.

Gulf’s moans were getting louder and he really could not take it when that massive dick hit his bundle of nerve, sending him higher than he had ever been. He looked up to the handsome man and down to his sexy body and he felt itched to open those buttons up and he did. He reached out, unbutton them and was awarded with a nice and strong upper body. He can feel his hole twitched at the sight of the sexy body and Mew let out a low groan.

“Baby, stop clenching so hard. Do you like my body so bad that you tighten up from just looking at it? And here, it’s getting wetter.” Mew asked seductively while playing with his neglected dick. He licked the younger male’s ear while Gulf’s hands reached his pecks and continued to roam all over his torso.

“Fuck, you looked so good dad. I swear – fuck.” He didn’t finish his sentence when Mew abused his hole so hard that he lost track of what he wanted to say, and he could only moan and cling to the man for support.

Mew chuckled when he saw the younger male state and he heard Gulf mumbling _please, I – I cant anymore_ he thought that it was time to end it despite he wanted to go more but there’s always time now that he had told Gulf the truth. He separated Gulf’s legs further apart and angled his hips so that with every thrust he made, it would directly hit the younger male’s spot, earning more urgent moans from him. After a few more thrusts, he felt Gulf’s hole tightened around him.

“Are you close baby?” He asked and Gulf nodded his head vigorously and Mew nodded, thrusting harder into the tight hole.

“Daddy, I want to cum. Can I do that? Please I want to cum.” Gulf begged, and Mew’s heart soared at how cute and submissive his baby was and he nodded.

“Go on baby. You can cum now.” He said gently and Gulf moaned and sank his teeth on Mew’s shoulder, leaving bloody mark there before releasing few white ribbons on his clothed chest.

Gulf spammed a few times due to his orgasm but Mew didn’t stop himself from trusting into the youth. He continued to ram into the hole and chasing his own released. Gulf who was in dazed a few seconds ago, now moaning under him, accepting his every thrust.

Gulf prodded his elbow on the counter before kissing the older man on the lips, French kissing him. Mew moaned onto the kiss when he felt that the younger male is kissing him aggressively.

“Are you close now daddy? I want you to cum on my body. Is that okay?” Gulf said seductively while licking his stepfather’s earlobe and Mew shuddered at the sexy voice that Gulf was using and he nodded obediently, picking his pace.

“Hurry daddy – ngh – cum on me.” Gulf begged and with the next two thrusts, Mew took out his dick from the warm hole, pulled out the condom and came on the younger male’s body, adding more cum on the already cum-stained shirt. Gulf chuckled and took his stepfather’s cum in between his fingers and brought them on his mouth. He licked them clean, eyes never leaving the older man’s eyes.

Mew’s eyes dilated with lust and picked the boy up to his room for second round.

.

Gulf walked out of the bathroom and looked around the room, but he didn’t see any shadow of his stepdad, wait, now his boyfriend. It was on the second round when Mew said he wanted to make Gulf his boyfriend and Gulf said yes. It was stupid for him if he didn’t say yes because he had been crushing on the older man since the time when his mom brought the guy home.

And that was 3 years ago.

He quickly wore his shirt and his boxers before exit the room to find his man. He saw Mew sat on the sofa before rushing towards him and kissed his cheeks to surprise him.

“Hey daddy.” He called cutely and Mew turned his head to the side to give him a peck on the lips before signalling Gulf to look in front of them. When Gulf turned, his face paled and his smile died when he saw his mom.

“M-mom. When did you arrived?” He said nervously but Mew quickly pulled him close to him on the sofa, trying to calm him down.

Gulf’s mom stared at them for good five seconds before laughing. “Oh lord, you did it don’t you? Sex?” She asked while smirking at Mew and Mew visibly looking smug before looking to his side where Gulf was tucked under his arm and looked prettily there (well more like scared shit but Mew still saw him looking pretty).

“She arrived a few minutes before you came, and we talked a bit. So, we decided to tell you the truth today. Are you ready?” Mew asked Gulf while his hand rubbed soothing circular motion on his arm. Gulf looked at his mom and his boyfriend back and forth for a few times and he sighed.

“Yeah sure. I’ll know this sooner or later right? So yeah let’s get this shit straight.” Gulf said and braced himself for some crazy rollercoaster ride.

Gulf’s mom nodded at Mew and Mew turned his body so that he was facing Gulf fully and took his hands.

“I met your mom four years ago. She was one my biggest client for my construction company – “

“Wait, you’re not a lawyer?” Gulf asked puzzledly and both his mom and Mew looked at him like he had grown two heads.

“Silly child. Never pay attention at all.” His mom face palmed and chuckled.

“As I was saying, your mother was the main architect for my project at that time and because we always see each other, we become friends. From time to time, I know more about your family like how she had a son and a puppy, how beautiful her son is and how awesome his son is. Trust me, you are the only thing that she likes to talk about other than design and buildings.” Mew chuckled and Gulf blushed at what his mom said to Mew because that was so her thing to say.

“Over the time, I was interested to know about you. I guess because I had this image of you in my head. Until one day, I finally saw you on your company’s dinner and fuck you are more beautiful that the image that I had in my mind. Whatever your mom had told me didn’t do justice because damn your beauty is beyond that. In all my life I have never fall in love with someone but with you, I fall in love at first sight. At that time, I had made up my mind that I would make you mine no matter what.” Mew said while looking at Gulf and smiled softly when the younger man looked at him with his big and innocent eyes. Mew could not stand it and kissed Gulf’s forehead tenderly.

“but shit happened. My dad wanted me to marry some girl I don’t know or else he would give the whole company to my step-brother who I don’t even know existed before that day.” Mew sighed and hugged Gulf closed to his body.

Gulf’s mother nodded and she spoke. “Then he told me what happened, and I give him this whole marriage idea because we are both friends and would never have feelings for each other. We can also gain something for our business, him with his company and us for new project. He agreed, as long as he got to be in one house as you.” Mew’s mother snickered and muttered _pervert_ that was covered by fake cough.

“So, you knew he liked me even before?” Gulf asked his mom.

“Duh. I also knew you liked him when I brought him home for the first time. If not, I won’t enter the contract with him.” His mom snickered.

“Wait, what do you mean by that?” Gulf asked.

“Honey, do you really think I can’t see you eye fucking him the time when we had dinner together? You think I can’t see you basically drooling over him every damn time he walks into this house? I’ll be damn if I can’t see any of your obvious ass. Same goes to Mew. I’m basically your cupid.” His mom flipped her hair and smiled at both of them.

Mew glared at Gulf’s mother and looked at Gulf. “but don’t worry baby. Our marriage contract expired exactly next week, and we had already filed a divorce. I’m a free man after that. I hope you are willing to be my boyfriend after it all ends.” Mew said carefully as if he was afraid that the younger male would say no.

Mew had a lot of things in his mind if he dated Gulf. First, it was his soon-to-be-ex -wife’s child. Second, there was a thirteen years gap between them and lastly, they were both men. He was okay with all those problems, but he was scared if Gulf would feel suffocated because of all those problems plus the pressure from society. He can say that he was okay if he was rejected but –

“I don’t know what you’re thinking about Dad but I’ve been living with you for three years now so I think I can understand what’s happening in that pretty head of yours. I’m going to say this again. Dad, wait no, Mew, I have been in love with you since the first day I saw you three years ago and I have never regretted loving you despite I was basically jealous of my own mom, for nothing. And yes, I would be your boyfriend. Maybe we can get married someday, well need a few years for that and I – “ Gulf didn’t finish his speech when Mew cupped his face and kissed him deeply, in front of his mother. Gulf’s mom can only sigh and smiled happily when his baby boy finally met someone that worth his love.

.

“Daddy! Come on! We’re going to be late for the dinner.” Gulf said while pulling his boyfriend – wait no – now his husband’s hand, urging him to walk faster for their dinner. They got married last week and now they’re at Maldives for their honeymoon.

“Okay baby. Slow down.” Mew said while pulling his baby into his arm and sighed contently when the younger male kissed his cheek lovingly.

“Thank you for me bringing here. I always wanted to have my honeymoon here.” Gulf said meekly while wrapping his arms around the older man’s neck, hugging him tight.

“You’re welcome baby. I want to be here with you and no one else. Thank you for choosing me as your husband.” He said softly and Gulf’s heart melted at how sincere this man sounded. He kissed Mew deeply before pulled away and took his husband’s hand and walked towards their dinner.

Gulf had to thank his past self for being a dumbass for sending those pictures to the wrong person at that time. He guess, sending wrong message is a good thing too.


End file.
